wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Brown
Beverly Brown was a bartender at Wayward Pines who formed a bond with Ethan Burke because they shared similar suspicions about the small town. History Beverly was born on November 1, 1960. She was a software sales rep for Y2K and had a daughter. Sometime after, she was abducted and forced to start a new life away from her daughter in Wayward Pines, tending a bar. In the town, she met Bill Evans, a man who was planning to escape. Beverly joined him, but she was ditched during his escape attempt. When Ethan was unable to go to the sheriff's department, he finds comfort and is served a meal by her in the Biergarten, the local bar. He uses her phone to leave a message for his wife after learning his has been lost. On his check Beverly writes her address if he is in need of help. Later when Ethan is laying in a hospital bed handcuffed to a gurney outside a room, Beverly rescues him. Together, they attack Pam and run out the hospital, hiding in a cemetery vault. Beverly tells him that the agent he found was killed for trying to escape. She helps Ethan removing his tracker and gives him duct-tape to stop the bleeding. She tells Ethan that she's only been in the town for a year, since 1999. Beverly and Ethan are invited to dinner by Kate and her husband after being seen together and presumably thinking they were on a date. While Beverly didn't want to accept the invitation, Ethan does, and tells the couple that they'll be there. The agent tell Beverly that they will use the dinner as a cover to their escape. However, during this dinner, Beverly slips and talks about her past saying she had a daughter. Kate tries to encourage this, possibly a way in having Beverly break the rule of never talking about the past even more than she already has. This causes Beverly to freak out and leaves the house escaping trough the bathroom window. Ethan, who made up an excuse for her absense, catches up to her, and they are later forced to separate. While being chased, Beverly is finally captured, and taken to a scaffold, where Sheriff Pope cuts her throat in front of the entire, now cheering, town. A lily is laid at Beverly's feet by a little girl. Sheriff Pope picks up the lily and gives a speech, as the townsfolk chant back the rules to him. Later on, Beverly's corpse is left in the house where Ethan found Bill's rotting corpse. Ethan removes her from the chains, lays her body down, and places a net curtain over her, promising that he will find her daughter. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *101. "Where Paradise Is Home" *102. "Do Not Discuss Your Life Before" *103. "Our Town, Our Law" (corpse) Trivia *It is revealed in "Do Not Discuss Your Life Before" that she was born on November 1, 1960. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased